yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti Rina
"You're my favorite waste of bullets." '' ''-Rina''' 'First Name' Rina ' 'Last Name (Doesn't Remember) 'IMVU Name' Ohblivious 'Nicknames' Rin 'Age' 18 years old. 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'1 'Weight' 100 lbs 'Blood type' O''' '''Behaviour/Personality Jinx lives to wreak havoc without a thought for consequence, leaving a trail of mayhem and panic in her wake. A manic and impulsive criminal, she despises nothing more than boredom, and gleefully unleashes her own volatile brand of pandemonium to the cities she enters. With an arsenal of deadly toys, she unleashes the brightest explosions and loudest blasts - all the better to shock and surprise the hapless authorities. She is independent and won't let anyone fuck with her, she's very smart and not easy to catch. Not to mention her extremly hyper personality.What's more deadly about her is how she teases people, she leaves them empty and drains them from their happiness. It's what she does best. 'What district do you live in?' Wherever I want, duh! -Rina 'Relationship' I'm Rina's one and only. -Doctor Willstin 'Occupation' Making a mess of everything for fun. 'Fighting Style' Whatever the fuck she wants. Perks *'Peak Human Agility': The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 50 yards in a single bound and 20 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately co-ordinate his or her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility. *'Peak Human Stamina': Peak users of this ability are enabled to run for so many hours (maybe days) and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue. 'Weapon of Choice' Guns, guns and more guns! Maybe some rockets.. <_< .. >_> Allies/Enemies She feels enemies are a waste of time. 'Background' Rina was once an innocent sweet but mute girl. She had no emotions and felt nothing ever, until one day a many kidnapped her and everything changed for her. All the emotions she had locked away all came out at once and took over her body making her overwhelmed and lost all of her sanity. She is now wanted everywhere for Murder, unprovoked assault, disturbing the peace, public indecency, murder again, unauthorized property re-coloration, unflattering impersonation of an officer, reckless hexplosive detonation, destruction of the peace, really petty larceny, exorbitant weapon size, some more murders, inciting mass hysteria, making fun of the peace, aggravated jaywalking and forging of official wanted posters. She was tested on by the famous mad doctor Willstin. He fell in love with her as soon as he met her and knowing no one will find out about her, he decided to keep her to himself and try to change her personality up a bit to make her love him. She ended up being his pet and doing all his chores, but not for long. After a while of her indepence the fbi caught onto her and hunted her down, 24/7 on patrol. She hid out in a lab and found herself a freezing machine, she knew exactly what to do and snuck into freeze her body, 10 years later.. she didnt age nor did her mentality change, but something did change.. her surroundings, little does she know how long she's been frozen for. (How Anti-Rina was born. ) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control Category:NGRPC